


¿Y qué tal si salimos, Mattsun?

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki Takahiro no ha tomado buenas decisiones a lo largo de su vida. Compartir piso con Oikawa, Iwaizumi y Matsukawa, no ha sido una de esas brillantes decisiones, especialmente cuando Tooru y Hajime deciden empezar una relación muy cercana. </p><p>Ahora, idear un plan absurdo, para distraerse y vengarse de sus dos amigos, involucrando a Issei... Eso tendría que pensárselo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Y qué tal si salimos, Mattsun?

**Author's Note:**

> No hay excusa. No tengo otra excusa salvo que Tumblr es lo peor y me han hecho shipear a Makki y a Mattsun. Yo no quería, pero lo han hecho. Y hasta paso, ya estoy shipeando a medio mundo en Aoba Johsai, y no me quejo, que es lo peor. 
> 
> Esto ha surgido de la nada, cosa de unos minutos atrás, después de haberle leído unos cuantos fics (esta pareja necesita más fics, y los necesita para ayer, igual que Yahaba/Kyoutani). En teoría no iba a publicar, porque, meh, ¿para qué? Pero luego me dije que, hombre, para contribuir un poquito al fandom en español, no está mal. A ver si con suerte hago reír a alguien como me he reído yo mientras escribía xDDD
> 
> En teoría debería de estarme concentrando únicamente en un Kindaichi/Kunimi que estoy terminando -o eso digo yo-, pero es un poco monstruoso... que tiene como casi 20.000 palabras, y, dios. Pero, tenía que sacarme esto de la cabeza, porque sí xD! 
> 
> En fin, nada, disfruten~ Y prometo que prontillo subo el fic de la pareja estelar: Oikawa e Iwaizumi, que llevo desde hace buen estacionado entre mis Documentos.

Vivir con Oikawa, Iwaizumi y Matsukawa sonó como la fórmula perfecta para la diversión. Cuando tenía dieciocho años.

 

Ya a sus veinte años, la cosa pintaba un poco distinta. Bueno, vale, muy distinta. Horrible, para ser exactos. Tenebrosa, caótica y nunca intencionalmente divertida. Matsukawa estaba bien, con Issei siempre se entendió mejor que con nadie. Iwaizumi tampoco era fastidioso, posiblemente era el más lógico de los tres. Excepto cuando estaba con Oikawa. Joder, Tooru era el problema, ¿verdad?

 

Desde que le conoció, siempre supo que Oikawa era un niño guardado en el cuerpo de un adolescente. Ridículo, infantil, escandaloso y terriblemente desordenado. Tuvo bajo control su tolerancia con él durante meses, hasta que Oikawa e Iwaizumi comenzaron a salir. Allí empezaron los problemas, los dolores de cabeza, los ruidos por la noche –mierda, los ruidos por la noche…-, las risitas, los coqueteos nada discretos en cualquier parte de la casa.

 

Que sus dos mejores amigos y compañeros de piso empezaran una relación, cambió completamente la rutina del piso. Le ponía los nervios de punta el nunca saber con qué iba a encontrarse cuando llegase a casa, si Oikawa e Iwaizumi estaban solos. O qué iba a escuchar por la noche, mientras intentaba estudiar…

 

Llegó un punto, ahora, en el que Hanamaki se dijo que necesitaba hacer algo, o iba a perder la cabeza. Algo que pudiese distraerle, y que de paso, le sirviese para vengarse de Oikawa e Iwaizumi por ponerle en situaciones embarazosas, como tener que dar excusas sobre los ruidos extraños y persistentes, a sus vecinos. Encontrar la ropa interior de Oikawa a los pies de la mesa, tampoco era demasiado gracioso.

 

—Alguien se ha comido mi pastelillo de crema —se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, al lado de Matsukawa, frunciendo el ceño.

 

—Seguramente los enamorados habrán tenido un arranque de fetiche por la comida —Issei hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando en dirección a la cocina, sin quitar los ojos de su móvil—, los he visto metiéndose mano en la cocina esta mañana. O más bien, Oikawa le estaba agarrando el culo a Iwaizumi.

 

—Y Hajime quejándose, fijo —Hanamaki se burló, resoplando.

 

Se quedó mirando fijamente a Issei, mientras seguía dándole vueltas a su plan de venganza. Su amigo ni reparaba en él, en esos momentos, estaba muy concentrado revisando quién sabía qué en su móvil. Quizás andaría leyendo algún artículo de chismes o algo así. Pero eso le daba una oportunidad a Takahiro de darse cuenta que, honestamente, Issei no tenía mal ver. No era feo. Tenía algo interesante. Sus cejas eran interesantes, le gustaban. Y la forma en la que su cabello estaba un poco rizado en su nuca. También podía darle puntos por ser alto. Prefería mirar hacia arriba que hacia abajo, cuando hablaba con alguien y mucho más, si tenía que filtrear.

 

—He estado pensando en algo —empezó—, para vengarme de Oikawa y sus jugueteos nocturnos con nuestro pobre Iwaizumi. Lo ha llevado por el lado del mal.

 

Issei no tardó más que unos segundos en mostrarse interesado, dejando de observar el móvil y bajándolo hasta su regazo.

 

—Habla.

 

—Y podría distraernos… —se movió un poco, acercándose tan sólo un poco a Issei, antes de tomar aire—. Deberíamos de intentar tener algo… tú y yo.

 

Fue una idea brillante. O no. Lo pensó durante un tiempo. Imaginó que parte de su estrés por Oikawa e Iwaizumi era porque realmente, no tenía distracciones aparte de sus estudios y recoger la ropa interior de Tooru. Además, quería saber de qué diablos se estaba perdiendo. A pesar de lo fastidiosos que podría ser Oikawa, el antiguo capitán de Seijou parecía siempre tan contento cuando despertaba por las mañanas… E Iwaizumi no parecía quejarse demasiado cuando Tooru le ponía una mano en la cintura o cuando le besaba en cuello.

 

Él e Issei eran amigos de hace años,  los dos estaban solteros, ¿por qué no intentarlo con él? Salía de la ignorancia en asuntos de noviazgo, y encima, escandalizaría a Tooru a más no poder, si los encontraba en alguna situación comprometedora un día.

 

Matsukawa tardó en reaccionar, y Takahiro empezó a impacientarse. Pensó que se reiría, o que quizás, en una lejana posibilidad, lo mandase a la mierda, pero terminó por sonreírse y poner una mano en su muslo.

 

—Siempre supe que terminaríamos así, Takahiro.

 

—No jodas —rió, dándole un manotazo a los dedos que reptaban por su muslo izquierdo—. ¿Eso es un sí?

 

—Sí, ¿qué diablos? Mejor perder la decencia contigo que con alguien extraño.

 

—Te estás tomando esto con mucha calma, ¿me debo preocupar? —preguntó.

 

No era que le cabrease que no hubiese objetado ni nada, sólo le sorprendía. ¿Qué no debería de decirle que esa clase de proposiciones estaban fuera de lugar? ¿O que le hablase de su amistad y tal? Luego recordó que estaba hablando con Matsukawa, y que ese tipo de reglas no pegaban con él.

 

—Ah, vamos, Takahiro, ya no tenemos quince años, ¿por qué me voy a asustar? —Issei dejó su móvil olvidado en el sofá, acomodándose para quedar de lado y poder charlar mejor—. ¿Y cómo se supone que funcionaría esto? ¿Habría citas?

 

—Bueno, ¿por qué no? ¿Quieres que haya citas?

 

—Al cine y a comer.

 

—Vale, habrá citas.

 

—¿Besos?

 

—Supongo que sí.

 

—¿Y sexo?

 

—¿Te me estás insinuando, Mattsun?

 

—Oye, tú hablaste del tema primero. Y te estás sonrojando, Takahiro… ¿habrá sexo?

 

Se rió nerviosamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, para luego asentir. ¿Para qué mentirle? Evidentemente había pensado en ello. No diría tanto como haber fantaseado, pero, pues, sí, había dedicado parte de su tiempo a pensar detalladamente en su plan, y había considerado la posibilidad que hubiese sexo.

 

—Quién iba a decirlo, Makki —escuchó la risa de Matsukawa y contrajo su vientre cuando sintió los largos y cálidos dedos de este en su cabeza—. Me gustan tus cabellos.

 

—Me gustan tus piernas —admitió, sonriéndose cuando Issei correspondió a ello alzando sus cejas juguetonamente.

 

—¿Este es el momento donde nos quitamos la ropa y montamos un numerito? —Matsukawa se sentó correctamente en el sofá, rozando las rodillas con las suyas—. Deberíamos de sellar este trato.

 

—¿Y perder nuestra inocencia y castidad por un trato? ¿Así sin juego previo ni nada? No suena nada romántico —dijo Hanamaki, imitando el tono de voz melodramático de Oikawa.

 

Issei puso los ojos en blanco, resoplando.

 

—Bueno, ¿qué tal un beso?

 

—Eso suena bien.

 

Se sentó como Matsukawa, justo al borde del sofá. Dudó qué hacer o más bien cómo iniciar, por los primeros segundos. Quizás porque estaba consciente que iban a besarse, que iba a besarse en la boca con su mejor amigo y sellar un trato.

 

—¿Te imaginas que Oikawa nos encuentre así?

 

Hizo una mueca y se echó a reír, imaginando la cara de pánico de Tooru.

 

—Que se fastidie.

 

No hubo más retraso con el beso tras eso. Fue Matsukawa quien se atrevió con ello, él fue quien se acercó. Hanamaki no se quejó, por supuesto, y el gesto fue… interesante. No se había besado antes con nadie, así que no tenía con qué comparar, pero, no pintaba mal. Era caliente, y estando tan cerca podía sentir el jabón que había utilizado Issei para lavarse sus cabellos. Eso sin hablar por su respiración, que la sentía hasta sus pestañas, haciendo que apretase los ojos por instinto.

 

No estaba mal, no estaba nada mal. Podría llegar a acostumbrarse a eso, a la humedad de la boca del otro. Le llegaba un sabor también, dulce. Algo familiar, como…

 

Puso sus dos manos en los hombros de Matsukawa y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Ese sabor definitivamente lo había sentido antes.

 

—Tú te has comido mi pastelillo de crema.

 

Issei sonrió, empezó a parpadear coquetamente y le echó los brazos al cuello.

 

—Oh, ¿tan pronto tendremos problemas en el paraíso, novio querido?

 

Hanamaki se preguntó si tendría que empezar a arrepentirse de haber tomado esa decisión tan brillante.


End file.
